1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular image pickup device which picks up an image of an environment outside of a vehicle.
2. The Related Art of the Invention
Conventionally it is known a vehicular image pickup device mounted in a vehicle for picking up an image of an environment outside of the vehicle, in which an image pickup device body is received inside a casing and is mounted to the vehicle via the casing (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-78717). In such vehicular image pickup device, it is required to adjust the image pickup device body to a reference (neutral) position corresponding to variations in vehicles while confirming a pickup image thereof with a monitor.